


Making up for Stance Training

by ebullient



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, THEY ARE JUST SO CUTE IT HURTS, i need to sleep before work but this was way more important, just two gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebullient/pseuds/ebullient
Summary: Kyoshi is a bottom, that is all.
Relationships: Kyoshi & Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), rangi/kyoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Making up for Stance Training

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a blurb that popped in my head before bed. I think it's my current lack of a girlfriend and/or the reading of both RoK and SoK in totality 5 times this week. I'm pretty nervous to post this but I hope you all like it or would critique it in any way :')

Exhaustion made each of Kyoshi’s limbs feel heavy. As she meandered through room, she stripped each layer of chainmail, her shoes and her headdress. After successfully reaching her bed, she collapsed on it. The force of her body sent a shock throughout the feather mattress like the waves and ripples of a Unagi firing a jet of water. She bellowed a sigh that gave a slight relief to her body. Her door closed, and the sound made her look up. All Kyoshi could feel was warmth as she looked at her own sun.

Every bit of exhaustion melted away in Rangi’s light. Kyoshi’s mouth moved to speak, and Rangi put her finger to Kyoshi’s lips, “shhh.” With a deft motion, Rangi pulled the silk tie around her dress. It slipped off and to the floor with the fluttered descent of a feather. A prod of Rangi’s finger brought Kyoshi back to a supine position. She laid with her mouth agape, unable to find words. Rangi had straddled Kyoshi by her hips. For what felt like hours she stared at the tender body in front of her. This moment broke as Rangi dove in to kiss her passionately. Exhaustion had fled from Kyoshi’s body and in its place, there was an insatiable lust. Kyoshi ran her fingers through Rangi’s hair, pulling her even closer. Rangi’s hands moved quickly removing the last layer of clothing on Kyoshi. Rangi pulled away to gawk at Kyoshi’s soft breasts. This was first time she had seen them outside of the pale moonlight. She bit down her lower lip.

Kyoshi with hesitance in her voice asked, “Is there something wrong?” Rangi shook her head side to side and set aside her longing to speak. “Nothing is wrong. Everything is…” there was a brief pause, but as she began to smile, she finished, “right.” Their lips met again. Each time they kissed their desire began anew. How could it be that they felt like they had known each other’s touch for an eternity before, yet have the same spark to kindling that a new love has?

Their kissing grew deeper as their hips began to rock against the other. It was gentle like the ebb and flow of the tide. Rangi lifted away once more, this time to tie all of her hair back (in a top knot to Kyoshi’s dismay). Rangi began to trail kisses from Kyoshi’s neck down to her sex. As she parted Kyoshi’s legs she heard a faint whimper. She started rubbing small circles around the clitoris. Her mouth returned to Kyoshi’s. She started to pick up speed and she started to hear small whimpers again. “I can’t hear you,” she playfully snapped at Kyoshi. She had but no choice to bring heat to her fingertips and continue to go faster. “Please, Rangi, please,” came out of Kyoshi’s mouth, echoing back into Rangi’s. Kyoshi’s hands began to dig into her back, deeper and deeper until there was a moan and with it a release. Their eyes met. Rangi began, “I have not seen any stance training from you today. I will have to put you in your place now.” The last statement had a slight inflection in its tone from her teasing.

Rangi’s head began its descent again down Kyoshi’s torso. Her tongue’s caress switched off in its speed to further tease Kyoshi. Hands ran through her hair, cuing her to go faster. Those whimpers were no longer demure, they filled the room like applause. Her hair was being pulled and like before, there came a moan and a subsequent release of tension in Kyoshi’s hands.

Kyoshi pulled the topknot off Rangi’s head and brought Rangi’s face up to her own. They shared a kiss and Rangi’s lip bit down on Kyoshi’s. “Do you taste that? It’s you.” They pulled each other closer. Rangi resting in the nook of Kyoshi's neck. At that moment it felt like two had become one. There was no Rangi or Kyoshi, it was just all the love between them.


End file.
